Not the way it was supposed to go
by iloveChiodosXD
Summary: Bella goes up to visit Edward and wakes up naked next to him.. again. Summary sucks, but is a good story, I hope.
1. Waking up

Ugh, why does the sun have to be out so early? I thought as I woke up next to a warm body. Edward's body. Oh, shit. Not again. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was thinking as he groaned and rolled over. I looked down and realised I was completely naked under his favorite blanket. I also noticed he was too. Not again!

I sat up and looked around his bedroom. Stretching while my muscles all protested. Yup, it happened. Shit. Then I noticed the empty Fosters and Sparks cans that littered his computer desk and remembered exactly what happened. I drove up to Lakewood, from Shelton, at 10:30 at night. I made the hour long drive in just under 45 minutes, and now i'm waking up in my ex-boyfriends/current best friends bed naked.

No, this definately wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

Hey guys, this isn't my first story. Acutally my first story kinda sucks and I haven't had the heart to re-do it quite yet. This one is based off of personal experience. So, i'm hopeing it'll be a lot better. Please review with likes and dislikes and you'll be my new favorite :) thanks

~K


	2. What happened

"Edward, wake up!"

"Ugh, what Bella?"

"We did it again."

With that he shot straight out of bed. "What? Again? We were supposed to stop doing that!"

"Hey, don't try and blame this all on me, it takes two to tango, baby."

"You know damn well if you hadn't taken off your bra this wouldn't have happened!"

"You know damn well I don't sleep in my bra. If i'd known that was the reason you can't keep it in your pants i would've slept on the couch!"

"You can't sleep on the couch! My parents wake up too early!"

"Why the fuck are we arguing about this?"

"I... don't know. I'm going back to sleep. Don't leave the room until my parents leave for work."

I knew the drill, but we'd never argued about this before. It was strange, yet exhilerating. He layed back down to go back to sleep. I knew it was too early to leave the room and I really had to pee. So, I just thought about last night and how it happened.

I pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school that was just down the street from his house. My stomach was in knots, and I felt like I was going th throw up. I knew this was it. He was going to tell me that he doesn't love me, and never did. He was going to kill any hope i'd had for there being an us again. He was going to break my heart, one last time.

That's why I didn't wear any makeup and I came in my pajamas. I ran a brush through my hair after i'd gotten the text. The text i've been waiting for all day. The text that said "Where do you want to meet?" He said that and I was on my way. I hate that even now, he says "jump" and I say "how high?"

I walked around to the passengers side of his car and got in.

"Hi" I said, afraid he'd be ready to kick me out already.

"Hey" he replied.

"What's up?"

"I'm not talking to you until you drink this." He said as he handed me a Sparks. The drink i'd specifically asked for.

Some little kids were at the school, and started lighting fireworks, so we started driving around. We went a ton of places and I vaugly remember throwing up twice and pissing on myself before we finally went back to his house.

In his bedroom we talked, we actually talked. It was nice. We decided it was best to be just friends.

We layed down to go to sleep and he started it all.

We were laying there spooning, until I had to roll over onto my other side. Then, I was facing him. I guess that's where in all started. He started with the little touches that he knew made my panties wet, and I kissed his forehead. He kissed my nose, and cheek before he finally kissed my lips, and started rubbing my pussy. We knew it was going to happen at that point.

I reached down his pants and pulled out his cock. It was rock hard and ready to go. I got on top of him and took off his shirt.

"You should take off your pants" I told him. He did and I told him he had to take off mine too.

My shirt somehow got taken off in the mix.

He pulled me ontop of him again and entered me. It felt so good to have him in me again. It felt right. It felt like it always does. Amazing.

I started moving ontop of him.

"Oh, fuck. Baby, that feels so good." I said. He replied with a groan of his own.

He lifted my hips slightly and started just pounding into me. He knows how lazy I am when it comes to sex and he likes it rough.

"Fuck, baby, don't stop ugh." I started feeling my lower abdomin tighten and told him not to stop again.

I came hard a few seconds later, it was one of the best orgasms of my life. They always are with him.

He turned us so he was on top and put my legs on his shoulders while he fucked me. I felt myself tightening again and I saw the look on his face. I knew that when I came this time, he would too.

He went harder and faster and I screamed "Oh, Edward, ugh yes!" He came inside of me, again.

He collapsed on top of me, and got up to have a cigarette. He came back to bed and we fell asleep in eachothers arms.

If it wasn't supposed to happen, why did it? And why did it feel so right? And why didn't we use a condom? Again?

This isn't going to turn out well. 


End file.
